


Ice Cubes

by girahimu_sama



Series: Post-Canon Thiefshipping Oneshots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girahimu_sama/pseuds/girahimu_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I just uncover one of your weird fetishes?" post canon thiefshipping, mild sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but I think Marik has a thing for ice cubes, hence this silly fic. It's nothing too explicit so I don't think it's worthy of an M rating.

Bakura didn't know what he expected.

Marik had been laying on the couch in nothing but a tank and shorts, arm thrown back over his forehead as the air conditioner ruffled his hair a bit. Even with it on the place was still boiling. Bakura didn't mind the heat, having endured it too often in his past life, unlike Marik who'd spent the majority of his life underground.

It was too tempting, really. It was hard to tell if Marik was asleep or not. He hadn't moved in quite some time, but Bakura was about to change that. He reached over to pluck a few ice cubes out of the glass sitting on the nearby table and then walked around, lifting Marik's shirt and dropping them down it.

Marik spasmed in shock, but he didn't jerk up into a sitting position to scream at Bakura, or flail around at the freezing cold suddenly introduced to him. The startled noise he made broke off into a moan. He didn't bother taking the ice cubes out of his shirt. Bakura was half disappointed, half amused at the result he did get. The thief grinned, dropping to straddle him on the couch.

“Very funny,” Marik said dryly, peering up at him. “Now get off of me. It's too hot for this.”

Bakura didn't budge. “You look so unamused. You didn't sound that way a second ago.”

Marik rolled his eyes. “Maybe if it wasn't like a furnace in here and the AC didn't suck, your little prank might have shaken me.”

Bakura's smile widened as he reached under Marik's shirt and slid one of the ice cubes along his sternum. “Prank? Maybe I'm just trying to help you out.”

“Bullshit. Your intentions are never that pure.” Marik smirked back, though he couldn't suppress a pleased shudder as the cold melted over him.

“Too hot for this, eh?” Bakura fingered the edge of Marik's tank, hitching the material up to his collarbones. He slid the cube further down, running it over Marik's toned abdomen and laughing when he squirmed a bit under him. The ice was melting pretty fast due to the heat, little rivets of water dripping down Marik's bronze skin and soaking into the material of the couch. Bakura licked his lips; Ra be damned if the sight wasn't enticing as all hell. He reached over the couch to retrieve the glass and set it down beside them on the coffee table instead.

Marik dropped the annoyed-with-his-antics act and laid back with his arms behind his head, a certain arrogance behind the action – like a king waiting to be serviced. “On second thought, go ahead and continue what you're doing.”

Bakura snorted at his attitude; he didn't need to be told. Nonetheless, he placed a few more of the cubes onto Marik's body, almost childish in his fascination with pushing them around over the other's skin.

“What, did I just uncover one of your weird fetishes?”

“One of my _what?_ ”

Marik let out an exhilarated gasp when a cube was pushed against his nipple. Bakura snickered as he circled the hardened point with the ice, making Marik bit his lip at the torturous sensation. An idea coming to mind, the thief popped a cube into his mouth before lowering his face to his other nipple. Lips closing over it, he used his tongue to push the ice against it and sucked at the skin. Marik arched his back a bit, hands coming up to wrap around Bakura.

The thief was having too much fun with this, his mouth travelling upwards. Pausing to pull the other male's shirt off over his head, he pressed his lips to his neck with the ice still between them, coaxing forth a moan. Marik was panting quietly now, and Bakura reckoned it wasn't because of the heat.

By the time their lips met, the ice cube was so small it easily melted between their mouths. Marik laced his fingers through Bakura's cropped white hair, kissing him deeply, the cool liquid flowing over their tongues. One of Bakura's hands caressed Marik's chest, playing in the little pools of water that had collected over his firm muscles.

They were lazy in their actions. Really, what use was it getting all worked up on an unbearably hot summer's day? They took their time teasing each other with the ice – Marik sliding a cube down the thief's spine, Bakura retaliating by running one down beneath Marik's navel – but the yelps and gasps of shock quickly turned to something else. Before long, both were breathing heavily as nothing but the unfrozen water ran down their bodies.

Bakura reached over for the glass once again, but his fingers only found cold water and a few tiny unusable slivers drifting around within it. His frown dissipated when Marik leaned up to press their lips together again, smiling against his mouth.

“Get more ice.”

 


End file.
